Insônia
by Anamateia
Summary: Nunca é bom acordar no meio da noite por causa de um pesadelo, mas é bom quando tem alguém para ajudar. OC #FuçandoEmShippAlheio **Dedicado a Niziye/Nêssa Hiwatari**


**E aí, beleza?**

Estou com mais uma one-shot de pagamentos de dívidas. Dessa vez é dedicada a Niziye Rammsteiner, porque né, merece por tudo o que faz. Obrigada mesmo!

Ah e os OC aqui apresentados são criações dela e o Kai é do anime Beyblade.

Espero que goste! Vamo nessa!

 **Insônia**

Noite fria no Japão, na verdade era de madrugada, Miha acorda assustado. Mais um daqueles pesadelos tira seu sono. Quando se levanta, sente o suor gelado escorrendo em seu rosto pálido. O garoto resolve sair da cama, ao passar pelo corredor, ele vê uma luz na cozinha acesa. Chegando no cômodo, ele vê Jin fazendo um chá.

― O que está fazendo acordado a essa hora? – Miha pergunta em um tom meio mal-humorado, até porque odeia acordar por causa de pesadelos.

― Eu ouvi você falando de noite. Estava fazendo um chá calmante, vai te ajudar a dormir melhor.

Jin serve o chá em uma xícara branca e serve para Miha.

― Desculpa incomodar. – Miha diz em um tom meio triste e tímido.

― Incomodar? Você não incomoda! – Jin responde em um tom mais compreensivo. – Só achei que gostaria de um calmante, sei como fica nervoso com viagens de avião e aposto que o temperamento do Kai não ajuda muito.

― O Kai dormiu durante o voo. Fico com inveja.

Jin riu de leve da observação do menino, o que o fez ficar meio ruborizado.

― Realmente. Dormir nunca foi problema para o Kai.

Miha toma o chá, que por sinal estava delicioso. Olha para o Jin que estava ajeitando a – minúscula – bagunça que havia feito na cozinha.

― Obrigado pelo chá.

Jin sorri para o garoto a sua frente.

― De nada, sempre que precisar de ajuda pode me procurar.

Miha olha meio amuado para o loiro, mas sabia que Jin falava a verdade e que sempre poderia contar com ele.

― Eu sei... – diz em um tom meio tímido. – Obrigado.

― Que tal tentar dormir um pouco? Amanhã é um dia cheio.

― Sei lá... ainda estou meio... – solta um leve bocejo. – sem sono.

O loiro olha para Miha, não tinha como não se sentir penalizado ao ver garoto sem sono e ainda mais por causa de um pesadelo. Claro que não ia ficar perguntando sobre o que o hora, mas não iria negar que o escutaria, se caso Miha quisesse desabafar.

― Tive uma ideia, vamos ver um filme. Acho que deve ter algo que dê sono a essa hora.

― É. Pode ser útil. – Miha concorda com Jin.

Não tiveram nem a chance de saírem da cozinha, pois logo viram que na porta do cômodo estava Kai, que não tinha uma cara lá muito alegre – sendo que era raro ele ficar assim.

― Oi Kai, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Jin pergunta amistoso como sempre.

Kai ainda estava irritado.

― Sim! Eu queria dormir e fui incomodado por dois tagarelas que batiam xícaras como se fosse um solo de bateria!

― Desculpa. – diz Jin e Miha meio encabulados.

― Humph.

Kai volta para seu quarto e volta a dormir.

― Tem vezes que o Kai é insuportável. – Miha reclama.

― Vezes? – Jin dá risada. – Mas vamos ver o filme.

Miha fica assustado.

― Mas e o Kai?

― Deixa que com ele me entendo depois. – Jin bagunça os cabelos do Miha, que já imaginava o que o loiro ia fazer.

― Vai contar para a senhora Lillian?

― Claro! Ela vai coloca-lo em seu devido lugar. – Jin solta uma risada divertida. – Vamos ver um filme.

Ambos vão para a sala de tv, ligam o aparelho, colocam um filme qualquer e em um volume baixo – não só por causa de não atrapalhar um sono que possa vir, mas também para o Kai não encher o saco. O chá calmante somado ao filme fizeram com que Miha pegasse no sono. Jin olha para o rapaz e o deita com todo o cuidado, até para que ele não acordasse – Sorte que o sofá da casa dos Hiwatari era muito confortável.

Para garantir o sono do Miha, Jin fica mais um pouco, mas acaba adormecendo lá também. No poucas horas depois, Miha acorda e vê Jin deitado, quase desengonçado no sofá, mas resolve não acordá-lo. Não só para não atrapalhar, mas também a visão do Jin dormindo era quase que um calmante. Então simplesmente, ele deixa Jin também confortável. Assim os dois dormem tranquilamente.

 **Fim!**

Espero que tenha gostado e que isso tenha sido pelo menos um pouquinho para agradecer tudo o que você fez por mim, Nêssa. Beijos e até mais!

PS: desculpem-me pelos erros tentei tirar todos. 


End file.
